Dark Seiba
Dark Seiba (simply Seiba) is the main antagonist Ultra from Ultra Fight Geed, a powerful dark blademaster and the nemesis of Ryth. History Past Dark Seiba is a powerful dark blademaster in the Showa Universe who seeks destruction. After wiping its inhabitants and destroying the unknown Earth-like planet Zanki was protecting, Seiba was chased by the Ultra and engaged in a deadly battle with him. Seiba emerged victorious in the battle by gravely wounding Zanki and escaped to the abyss reaches of darkness in the universe before arriving at Side Space Universe. Ultra Fight Geed Wanting to fight a sporty opponent, as well as seeking destruction and calamity, he terrorized many planets in Side Space Universe with his Belial Fusion Beasts that he created with his Kaiju Capsules and "Seiba" Riser (which he nicknamed) before revealing himself and showcasing his powers. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': N/A *'Grip Strength': 72,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 144,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.2 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.2 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Unknown Body Features *'Color Timer': Seiba possess a color timer that blinks red when his energy is low. *'Ultra Armor': The standard Ultra Armor, granting Seiba resistance to anything. *'Dark Tectors': Dark diamond-shaped crystals on his chest, that serves as his protectors. *'Eyes': Seiba have red eyes, being crescent shaped. Forms - Flameblast= Flameblast Seiba’s beserker form, usually transformed as a last resort. This form grants him superior strength and pyrokinesis attack, and empowering his allies as well. *'Grip Strength': 95,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 190,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Special Moves *'Pyroium Blast': Seiba's '+' style ray finisher, firing a powerful beam that is orange-black in colour, destroying a monster in one blow. *'Pyroium Smasher': A dark flaming energy beam from one of his hands, with shreds through the enemy. *'Pyroium Breath': Seiba can launch a breath of fire from his mouth, which effectively scalds his foes. *'Pyroium Cluster': Seiba can rapidly launch dark flaming energy bolts from his both hands, giving his foes a painful burn. *'Pyroium Aura': Seiba can activate an aura of dark fire, making himself imprevious from an enemy attack or strengthening his usual powers. *'Pyroium Especially': Charging his entire body with energy, before launching a barrage of fireball-based missiles, burning anything upon impact. *'Pyroium Shockwave': Seiba coats the ground with fiery energy, releasing a powerful flaming shockwave to strike the opponent. *'Pyroium Clusters': Seiba launches medium-sized fireballs at the opponent rapidly. :;Physical *'Pyro Kick': A dark flaming kick attack. *'Pyro Punch': A dark flaming punch attack. Seiba can use a double-handed of the said attack, but more powerful, *'Pyro Jamming': A dark flaming "corkscrew jamming" attack. *'Pyro Whipper': A lifting attack while swinging the target before throwing it violently towards the ground. *'Pyro Dynamite': Seiba engulfs himself with dark flames before rushing towards his foes, and destroying them upon impact. }} Trivia *N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Dark Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Antagonists